Who Am I
by MajorStupoid
Summary: She can't remember. She remembers the pain. She remembers the small fragile girl. She remembers the hooded men in black coats. Then they took even more from her, and she started all over again...


Who am I? What am I doing here? Why can't I remember anything? All of these questions swirled around what was left of my mind as I slowly opened my eyes.

I examined my surroundings. I was strapped in a machine so tight that I couldn't move a muscle. Two men were holding a raven-haired girl to keep her from escaping, and a small blond girl was drawing in her sketchbook. The blond looked up at me. "She's awake." She said.

"Please, stop." I whispered.

"Do it Namine. Break her **completely.**" One man said.

The blond looked confused. Then she put her hand out, and concentrated. A memory of my sister came up from the depths of my mind. I remembered all of the good times we'd had before…before what again? Then, the memory was gone, and unbearable pain erupted in my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then, everything went blank. Everything meshed into one big colorful blob, and then, it was all white. My mind couldn't register anything anymore. I was vaguely aware of being wrenched out of the machine, and thrown onto the floor. After that, I…I…do I even exist? What's happening to me? Why did that girl torture me? What did I do to her? Who was the raven-haired girl? What are they going to do to me? While I was asking myself these questions, my white vision turned black.

When I regained "consciousness", my vision cleared up to where I could tell what was going on. I was once again strapped into the machine. The raven-haired girl was sprawled on the floor, completely limp. The blond girl looked half worried, half confused. I felt my hair being pulled, and I was pulled from the machine, and into a kneeling position.

After that, I closed my eyes, and waited for death's sweet relief. It never came, though I did fell something sharp on my neck at one point. I heard a small female voice arguing with two, low male voices. I opened my eyes to see the blond girl half dragging, half carrying me down a white hallway. We turned into a blank room. The girl set me down gently. Then I saw the raven haired girl thrown onto the ground in front of me by the two men.

The men left, while the girl stayed. The girl dragged the raven haired girl behind me, and I felt my arms being pulled behind my back. When they were released they never came from behind my back.

Then, the blond girl reappeared in front of me. The lightly slapped me a couple times. "Listen, I'm sorry. You just stay alive, you hear me?" she said before standing up and leaving.

"I promise." Were the words that escaped my mouth subconsciously as I sat there with my hands tied behind my back. After the blond left, I felt someone rub on my hands. I guessed it was the raven-haired girl trying to get free. She slowly crawled to the closed door that was the barrier between slavery and freedom.

On whatever instinct I had left, I joined her, and together, we opened the door to freedom. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, or why I needed to do it, but I knew I needed to escape.

I saw one of the men standing just beyond the door, and he immediately threw us back on the ground, and shut the door. I heard a clicking sound, and we sat there in silence.

Eventually, the blond came back, and untied us. Then, she leaned us against the wall, and put her hand out again. I vaguely knew something was coming. I expected more pain, not that it would matter since my brain can't register anything. Anyway, after a minute, my mind went back in gear again. I jerked my body.

I let out a deep sigh. Memories started coming back. I remembered my sister, Serah. I remembered Snow, Hope, Vanille, and Sazh. I remembered being an l'Cie, and I remembered fighting Orphan. I remembered everything.

I saw the raven-haired girl, Fang, pushed the blond, Namine, into the wall. All I heard was "You're going to die!" before I leaped to my feet and went between Fang and Namine.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at her.

"Lightning, she tortured us, and took our memories."

"But she put them back, didn't she?"

"She won't live to regret messing with me!"

"You are **not** going to lay a finger on her. I promised to keep her safe, to a friend."

"You're too forgiving!" Fang said as she stormed to the other side of the room.

I turned to Namine. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but you have to get out of here before they find out that you have your memory back. You aren't supposed to see this place. You aren't supposed to see Castle Oblivion."

"Okay, we'll get out, just promise me that you'll find Sora, and stick with him, okay?"

"Okay, now go."

"Come on Fang, we're leaving."

"She's not coming, is she?"

"No, unfortunately, we're going alone."

"Good." She said plainly as she walked out silently.

I followed, and we escaped.


End file.
